


Sparks Fly

by Purapine69



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstanding, OC, Puppy-love, Smut, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: Zavala fall's in love with a Warlock unfortunately he doesn't know how to go about it and she's none the wiser.
Relationships: Zavala/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Cayde. I need to talk to you.” Zavala says the hunter vanguard looking up from his pile of reports.

“Whatever it is I didn’t do it. I swear, Amanda can vouch for me.” Cayde says hurriedly stuffing some of the reports into the desk drawers.

“It’s not about that.” the Commander sighs already regretting asking his associate for help. 

“Oh, um. Sure. Sure let me just feed the little lady first.” Cayde replies picking up a small baggie labeled _Tuesday Special_ and pours it into the colonel’s food dish “I was able to bribe the farmer for some tasty mealworms to get mixed in.” he coos blowing the chicken a kiss before standing and turning on his heel. “So what do you want to talk about?” 

“In private.” Zavala says curtly quickly glancing around hoping to look as if he was scolding cayde as usual.

Following the awokens’s gaze he didn’t see anything that would need to be talked about in private, even then no one was paying attention to what they were doing “Sure, big guy lead the way.” he motions the commander turning on his heel and leading them out of the ship bay down past the main area of the new tower, and into the Annex one of the little corners tucked away from prying eyes and ears. “Uhh, what are we doing down here big blue?”

Zavala takes a breath steeling himself “I need you to teach me how to pick up women.” the awoken blurts out; Cayde stands in stunned silence for a moment pinching himself to see if he was dreaming.

“Pick up. .women.” Was all that came from the exo and the gears wheer in his head ‘Zavala. .Wants to pick up. .women. .’ he can see the commanders face flush with embarrassment the longer he doesn't respond “Oh! Oh, right uh. .AHEM” cayde clears his throat never in his life did he ever thing zavala of all people would fancy getting laid at some point. “Well if you have to tell me who it is.” As much as the exo loved to tease at his teammates he felt just as awkward with this subject as the awoken; IKORA on the other hand, he'd probably be more lax.

“That’s not important.” Zavala says slumping into a stack of crates “Look I just need your help.” 

“I get that big guy but who is it? Just because it works for me” the exo motions over himself holding his head high “Dosen’t mean it will work for you.” he says waving his hand over the now dejected looking commander. “If it’s amanda she’s not interested, Ikora. .well not that she’s ever told me; oh is it maybe a male? Maybe the Dri-”

“Tilla.” the awoken mumbles, his teammate leaning in closer urging him to say it again “Tilla. Okay.”

From what cayde remembers Tilla is one of the three members of _ElectroFalcon_ a Warlock with a known distaste of titans or more specifically Zavala. “You chose a hard one there pal.” cayde sighs digging through his memory files on what he knows of the warlock. “Annnd may I ask why her? Is it because her and her team have done so much for the city?”

“No.” 

“Does she look like someone you used to know?”

“No.”

“Are you just into warlocks; because I know at least three that would LOVE to get into your pants.”

“NO!” Zavala roars nearly shaking the walls “I just. .ugh! I can’t say why I just do!”

Cayde bites his proverbial lips trying his best to not snicker at how the big bad commander is acting “Okay, okay so it’s puppy love. Then how about I give you a helping hand; tonight she’ll be headed into the city to go to a new bar I heard her talking about it recently; her teammates won’t be around this week so you don’t have to worry about them.”

“And what is me going to bar going to fix?” Zavala sighs burying his face in his hands; hundreds of years have gone by and he’s never felt like this, making battle plans, keeping a city safe those things were easy! But honestly confessing his feelings felt as if it was the Twilight Gap and Red War all over again and worse.

“Aside from loosen you up it will give you a chance to talk to her outside of the tower.” Cayde replies; summoning sundance he has her send the warlock a message to meet them at seven. “Clear your schedule i’ve set us up for a get together!”

“You what!? No! I asked for help not to throw me into thi-” Zavala’s rant is cut short when cayde holds up his hand in defense.

“Hey, now buddy I know I am helping.” the exo rebuttals “I’ve finished most of my work for the day, so I can give you pointers.” the awoken glares at his teammate both knowing and hating that even he needs a good push.

“Fine. Where do I start?”

= Several Hours Later =

“Ready?” Cayde asks for what seems like the fiveith time within the hour.

“Yes.”

“Good! Now, it’s almost seven and she should be meeting us here any minute.” the Exo sighs rocking on is heels “Remember don’t be so stiff; the ladies hate that especially her.” he’s hoping zavala takes to heart all that he’s taught him up to this point because no one wants to have to meet someone on a daily basis and have it be awkward; the awoken just huffs in response the two waiting patiently.

“It’s 7:05” Sundance chims in earning a rare glare from her guardian before she disappears.

“Hey, you know maybe she’s just fashionably late the best people always make the best entrances.” Cayde says half-heartedly despite the stony demeanor of the commander cayde can see him starting to deflate if that were anymore possible.

“7:10” Tzun comments, Zavala’s ghost sounding just as emotionless as his guardian.

“Uhh, sundance please call Tilla.” Cayde pleads grabbing Zavala’s arm as he attempts to retreat back into the tower. “Give it a minute maybe she’s busy.” the line connects “Hey! Tilla~ how’s my favorite warlock tonight?” 

“Cayde? Hah, pretty good trying the new ramen shop; and sorry Echo is out of the tower right now so I don’t know if he got your message or not.” Tilla replies the sounds of jovial civilians in the background.

“Echo? No, no sweetie that message was for you; I told you I owed you a drink.” The exo lies now losing the fight to keep the awoken from going to moap in his room. “So are you still up for it?”

“Huh! Oh- oh really? Sure, um. .I’m kinda-” she stammers clearly trying to hurry up with whatever she was doing.

“No, no we’re coming to you.”

“We’re? Uh. .okay. I’m at the Red Dragon ramen shop it opened earlier this week and this place is pretty busy, I was going to hit up a sushi place after. How many people are you bringing?” she inquires.

“Just one, he’s a good friend of mine that needs to loosen up a bit.” Cayde replies as he’s dragged towards the town with far more power than the awoken used most of the time. “Just send me the cords and we’ll be there soon!” the line goes dead as he catches his balance “Okay, big guy i’m coming.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming so I hope you enjoy!

=  At the Red Dragon =

“Tilla! Where are you?” Cayde calls out looking through the crowd of people at the small cramped bar, Zavala stands out like a sore thumb because he’s so rarely seen outside of the tower.

“Over here!” she replies, sticking up her hand, Sparks her purple ghost floating above where she is; the two make their way over and settle into two empty seats at her table. “O-oh. .uh Za-zavala?” the awoken looks at cayde wondering why the usually cold commander is out of the tower.

“I did say a friend needs to loosen up.” Cayde replies waving away her worry, he seats the commander next to her while he takes the seat across from her. “So how’s the food?”

“I thought you meant Ikora or something and it’s pretty good, can’t complain.” she says trying to straighten up her ghost settling on the table beside her “Also you don’t owe me a drink, had spark check you said you owe me chess lessons. Echo and Nimbula keep working me over at that!” she whines a waitress coming over with two bowls of ramen “Oh and I ordered for you already the pork is popular but so far i’m in love with the chicken ramen” Tilla gushes the warlock pushes her empty bowl away she glances up towards Zavala looking for approval or disapproval of the restaurants’ dish.

With a loud sigh the commander looks down into the bowl of noodle soup practically glaring at the steaming dish. ‘ _ Smile, smile! _ ’ Cayde screams internally as the awoken takes a long slurp of soup.

“How many bowls did you eat exactly?” Zavala questions looking down on the considerably smaller guardian.

“Three.” She mumbled her reply trying not to look intimidated, both he and cayde take a long slurp of noodles and soup the exo humming his satisfaction at the warm broth “It’s good.” Is all Zavala has to say, if kicking would even hurt the big guy the hunter would have knocked him in the shin for that comment; Tilla giving something of a piteous smile.  _ “Failsafe has more emotions than him and she’s a robot!” _ cayde can hear the warlock whine from a previous encounter in the tower _ “Big blue is as interesting as sandpaper, scratch that at lesat sandpaper does  _ **_Something_ ** _.” _

“That’s good. . .” she replies a light bulb coming on in her head as she turns to beam at the hunter “Speaking of strategy Me and Echo have started to call that one dance the titans do the Titan mating-” Tilla looks beside her remembering who was seated to her left “. . .Nevermind.”

“I think it’s time we leave. I just got a message from Saber to go shopping.” Spark chimes in poking his guardian with one of the points of his shell attempting to save his guardian from the situation.

“Yeah, better get going.” Tilla says quickly getting up “I’ll take a rain-check on the chess lesson another day Cayde; okay bye!” she slams her money down on the table about to bolt when Zavala grabs her wrist if it were possible for a human to turn ghost-white she’d somehow achieved it.

“No, stay. We just arrived and getting nutrition is important.” the command says pulling her back down into her seat and waving down a waitress. “What is a popular menu item that isn’t your soup?”

The woman beams “We have tempura with fresh autumn vegetables! Or our stew it’s been very popular lately it’s packed with potatoes and onions.”

“One of both,” Zavala says smiling at the waitress as he turns his attention back to the warlock. “So, how did your recent missions go?”

Tilla looks both confused and petrified which says something since Cayde has seen her literally use her bike to ram a cabal captain into a wall to kill him for a bet “Yes, how was your day? You’re staying in the tower for a week right?” the hunter asks, trying to lighten the mood.

The warlock is leaning as far as possible from the awoken mustering her best smile “I- I am. .Uh, Echo wanted me to talk to coconut shoulders since I was going to be around. Maybe you can er. .show me something interesting to do in town; I mostly stay uptown.” her words carefully chosen as she looks between the two men and her ghost; wringing the shell of the poor machine. “My missions were fine, accomplished them, did a few for banshee and won a bet with Russian shaxx.”

“Coconut Shoulders? Russian shaxx?” the commander repeats both tilla and I look at him “Who is this ‘Russian Shaxx.’” 

“Saint-14.” Cayde butts in “She calls the drifter coconut shoulders, Eris Ms.your-very-depressing, ikora mommy-” Zaval chuckling at the strange yet somehow accurate nicknames.

“OI! I thought we agreed that was a mistake!” she blushes kicking my shin “It wasn’t mommy it was chocolate lady get it right.”

The hunter chuckles “Still not sure how you’re still breathing after calling here that but okay,chocolate lady. She calls Petra a hot bitch.'' Cayde can see Zavala’s face drop at that but he pushes on hoping neither her nor her ghost will notice. “She calls Eva grandma, Shaxx lord-loud-mouth, Banshee is just Smith because Gunsmith is just too long to say; Hawthorn birdwoman, Amanda Zavala’s cu- Um, she calls her the ship girl. Xur tentacle face” the commander looks slightly confused but doesn’t press the issue as he tries to save face.

“What does she call you?” Zavala asks, looking the hunter up and down.

“Cayde or a favorite stop-sneaking-up-on-me-damn-it” the hunter vanguard finishes.

“Do you have a nickname for me?” the commander inquires looking at his adored.

“Captain No-fun.” She replies easily before blushing and slamming her head into the table “W-w-wait! Wait! I mean captain lots-of-fun!” she almost falls out of her chair in an attempt to apologize and escape.

“Sorry about the wait!” the waitress signs setting down the small dishes for the group “Is there anything else?”

“A hole in the ground would be nice.” Tilla mumbles picking herself up.

“Yes, where is the bathroom?” Cayde asks as he’s pointed in that direction “Okay, thank you! Be right back tilla!” he says hurriedly, grabbing zavala’s arm and running into the bathroom with him.

“Should we bail now?” Spark asks both staring at the bathroom door from across the room.

“How far do you think we’d be able to run before they catch our jumpship?” the guardian responds to her ghost sighing in defeat “Your right probably not too far.”

= In the bathroom =

“I saw that look on your face and-”

Cayde was cut short with a loud sigh “No, I get it she has a preference for females if that is what makes her happy-” it was the hunters turn to cut in.

“I~ never said that. She is into women and men.” Zavala blinks as it starts to click with him “She just calls petra that because she says she has a nice ass hell she even called Shaxx a D.I.L.F; you don’t want to know what that word means so don’t ask.” 

The awoken nods taking a deep breath to try and dispel any doubts. “So, does that mean she is dating? Is she interested in anyone?”

“No. Trust me she whines enough to both me and ikora on our days out with her about her lack of ‘getting any’ in fact Echo is probably out with his lover Minx as we speak.” the hunter mumbles under his breath “So buck up and try to relax she looks like she wants the world to blow up just to get out of here.”Zavala nods as both men head out of the bathroom. “Tilla~ we’re back baby.”

“So someone said “Salone is the hottest female on titan.” and I said'' She's the Only female on titan!” The warlock laughs another patron seeming to have struck up a conversation with her while they were gone; from the far end of the room he watched his beloved smile and joke as some people started to gather to hear some jokes“You ever seen a vex go down on someone?” someone shakes their head no but that they’d like “I don’t endorse it it’s very Robotic!” a roar of laughter echoes throughout the small shop.

“Really is the opposite of you isn’t she?” the hunter leaning into the titan who nods in agreement “Look just loosen up and try to take it slow you’re both not every good with love.” zavala quirks a brow at the hunter who just rolls his eyes with a cheeky smile. “Get back there before someone here gets a bit too comfy with her.” just as he says that titan slides into zavala’s chair wrapping his arm around the warlock.

“Hey.” His tone sultry behind his helm “Don’t see you around often.” Tilla turns away from the crowd who begin to disperse with the appearance of another guardian.

“Course’ they just opened.” she replies scooting away from the larger guardian.

“Heard you telling stories to the locals.”

Tilla nods “As one does just because they aren’t allowed in the tower doesn't mean they have to be fearful or unknown of what we do.” the answers are both true and very stock both vanguard looking on with mild amusement.

“So are you here alone?” the titan tries to run a hand through her hair when it’s quickly slapped away with a set of chopsticks. “Ooo baby don’t be so mean I just want to get to know you.” tilla rolls her eyes as he leans in “Names biggy by the way; I can show you why-”

“No thank you I don’t have a masters in microbiology” Tilla comments biggy taking the insult to heart as he recoils.

“Hey now, don’t have to say that- hey are you listening?” Biggy asks as Tilla large mouthful of soup and spits it at him making him fall back.

“And childish, very, very childish.” Cayde chuckles; the titan picks himself up fuming.

“What the hell was that for?!” he demands “I just polished this armor!”

“The lady was right, that was some good soup.” Tilla smiles, licking her lips “Pity I wasted half of it.”

“Pay attention to me!” the titan roars the entire place going quite leering at the pair some weary of an impending fight.

“Think it’s time to go in there and save the day.” Cayde suggests as they walk back over to the table; both guardians turning to look at their superiors.

“Commander! Cayde! What are you two doing here?” Biggy asks, grabbing a napkin trying to clean himself.

“Oh, your back. Welcome back.” Tilla smiles, taking another sip of the soup “Sorry I didn’t want it to get cold.”

“Hey bigs.” Cayde greets sliding back into his chair “You didn’t touch the squash.”

“I don’t like squash.” the warlock pouts poking at the tempura.

“The better question is what are you doing starting a scene? You know-”

“She started it!” biggy points accusingly at the warlock who just grins and rolls her eyes. “I was just being friendly-” zavala stops him by holding up his hand.

“Even so you should both conduct yourselves better.” The commander reprimands, tilla shrugging in agreement while Biggy mumbles something under his breath before wandering off. After zavala takes his seat the bar goes back to it’s usual noise level. “You know you're in trouble too.”

“Figured, so what is it sweeping for a week?” Tilla asks; making no attempt to hide her distaste for working in her free time.

“No. You have to eat the vegetables.” The awoken smiles; she looks up at him both surprised and confused “I ordered them for you and they are good for you.”

_ ‘Right on big blue just roll with it.’ _ caydge cheered internally as she picked up some squash.

“All of it?” she asks looking at the bowl even with only seven pieces it still seemed like an impossible challenge. “Can’t I just sweep?” the warlock bargains.

“No, and you don’t have to eat all of it. Just one piece.” Zavala says picking up the largest piece on the plate holding it out for her. “Say Awww.” Tilla inspects the piece asking to swap it out with a smaller one “This is a punishment after all so it has to be the biggest.”

“You’re acting childish.” Cayde snickers the warlock blushing as she grabs zavala’s hand.

“Fine!” she huffs, finishing the thing in two bites the second she wraps her lips around zavala’s fingers the titan blushes happy his crush has her eyes closed as she fights her urge to gag while chewing. “It’s sooo bland.” she whines quickly swallowing the piece.

“See that wasn’t so hard was it?” The hunter teases, Tilla unaware of what she’d just done to zavala who looks like a 15 year old that’d just played 15 minutes in heaven.

“Of course it was,” Tilla shivers “Squash is such a boring food, I don’t know why people like it; okay well I know Why but I just don’t like it.” she looks up at zavala who is frozen solid. “Youuu okay?”

“He’s fine, you did almost bite his fingers off.” Cayde says beaming  _ ‘What a cute virgin’  _ “So big blue any other plans for tonight?” he asks, nudging the titan with his foot.

“Um, yes. We had planned to go downtown.” Zavala answers slowly coming around “Several people have said there are some interesting shops in the brass quarter.” ‘ _ Stay calm it was just her lips stay calm _ “I had overheard saint-14 say there are some pet shops down that way.”

“Pet shops?” Tilla asks leaning into zavala “Ooo are they puppies, or kittens? Maybe cute birdies?” she grins eyes shining up at him.

“I am not sure but would you like to come to find out?” he asks, earning an eager nod from the warlock.

“Then let’s finish eating and go check it out.” Cayde says as he starts to scarff his ramen, zavala already done when the hunter looks back up. “Ready?”

“Ready!” Tilla beams grabbing both of them by the hands, sparks stays behind to pay the bill along with sundance and tsun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
